New World
by MidnightEmber
Summary: Seimei would do anything to keep his brother protected and safe even create a world where they could always be alone.One-shot


**~ New World ~**

**Summary:** Seimei would do anything to keep his brother protected and safe even create a world where they could always be alone.

**Pairing: **Seimei/Ritsuka, Semei/Soubi (one-sided)

**Warning: **Slash hints, incest hints

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Loveless or any of the characters!

* * *

Seimei watched as Ritsuka ran around the playground happy to be away from their home even for the afternoon. The smile that covered his face as he pumped his short legs to reach more height on the swings was purely infections. It was amazing to see such an energetic smile on one that had already suffered so much in his short life.

The child suffered far too much at home with their mother's constant abuse. Truly it was hard to believe that his little brother could still notice how beautiful the world outside of their home was. Normally most children wouldn't be able to see to love held within the world. It was a miracle in itself that Ritsuka still saw it. However as long as he was with Seimei, he would always have something to laugh about.

Seimei would make sure that Ritsuka continued to see the love in the world as long as he remained by his side.

When his mother had first told Seimei of his soon-to-be baby brother, he'd despised the idea. He had always been the only thing that his parents doted upon and he wanted it to remain that way. Beloved . . . that was his name. Everyone loved him. He was the centre of attention. The entire way to the hospital to see his mother, he couldn't help but despise the child.

But Ritsuka was perfect. As soon as he had seen his baby brother he'd known, Ritsuka had been born for him and him alone.

Seimei could feel the eyes of his fighter on his back. Soubi was the other half of Beloved. He was the Fighter of the pair. Yet Seimei found he could care less about his partner. Soubi was very loyal, that much was true. Every order Seimei gave Soubi, he would follow without question. He was often likened to an obediently trained puppy by other Sacrifices. Seimei took it as a compliment where others would have been insulted. He just couldn't care.

His name may have been Beloved but he loved only one other. Only one person mattered to Seimei and that was his little brother, Ritsuka.

As long as Ritsuka was happy Seimei would be overjoyed. However Soubi was a useful tool, eager to help his sacrifice in any way possible, something that he would utilize to make Ritsuka happy even if it meant giving Soubi to him.

Seimei watched as his little brother tripped and fell to the ground without a single cry which he guessed was a reflex from the constant abuse. It saddened Seimei when that happened. How many times had he told Ritsuka that if he were hurt to come to him? He would fix anything as long as he took the time to come to him and no one else. Yet he continued to rely solely on himself. Eventually that would change. Seimei would make sure of it.

"Soubi, you will help me create a new world for my brother and I." Seimei ordered his eye sight never leaving Ritsuka's small form.

"Of course" called the quiet reply from behind him.

Seimei knew that Soubi would never betray him. The bond that existed between the two was eternal and neither could change that. Soubi was meant to receive orders like a dog and Seimei was more than happy to give them. He would do anything to keep his bond with Ritsuka unique.

Seimei looked up to see Ritsuka scurrying away from the playground as other children and their parents came to play and enjoy the surroundings. Ritsuka had always been nervous around other people. He couldn't help the growl that escaped him. The first thing that would have to go was his mother. That harpy would learn not to touch what was his.

"What's the matter Ritsuka? Are you tired of playing?" He asked calmly as Ritsuka rushed towards him.

"There are other children." His brother stated.

"Don't you want to make friends with them? I'm sure they would allow you to play with them."

Looking over at the other parents, he knew he was correct. Many of the others had realized what his mother was doing to Ritsuka. Yet they could do nothing to help him while in their mother's view. Out here though, they could encourage their children to play with Ritsuka. He could have friends, people that would bring him further out of his shell. But Ritsuka was too shy. Even though that worried Seimei it also relieved him. He loved having his brother all to himself.

"No. All I need is you Seimei. You'll protect me won't you?"

It was so curious and innocent.

"Of course Ritsuka, you can always count on me. I'll always fight for you."

Ritsuka settled beside him on the bench, happy to just sit beside his brother and watch the others.

Smiling, Seimei looked down at Ritsuka. Loveless, was his true name much like Beloved was his own. Each sacrifice had their own individual fighter however Seimei held a vehement disgust towards them and wouldn't allow Ritsu-sensei the pleasure of meeting his little brother in case Loveless' fighter was amongst the students at the school. The last thing Seimei desired was for Ritsuka to discover his other half and leave him alone.

Not that he truly had his other half. Soubi was simply given to him. He acted like a Fighter but he wasn't Beloveds' true Fighter. No he was just a stand in till he was ready to accept his Fighter. He'd have to get rid of Soubi first though. Perhaps he could bestow his brother with Soubi? After all then he would be loyal to both brothers and Seimei could have his true Fighter. The idea had merit but how would he pull it off? That was the difficult question.

Seimei frowned as Ritsuka shivered next to him. A child had moved too close to them for his comfort.

"Don't worry little brother, soon I will create a world where we can live together, Ritsuka, soon you will be safe." Seimei whispered.

"What did you say nii-san?" little Ritsuka asked.

"Nothing Ritsuka, you don't have to worry about anything. I'll always be there for you."

Ritsuka smiled unquestioningly at his brother before leaning against him again. Yes soon Ritsuka would be safe . . . soon they would be in a world of his own creation.

* * *

**Needed to get this random one-shot idea out of my head. I have no idea where it came from either but it's here for you to enjoy. **

**~MidnightEmber**


End file.
